Cheesecake and Movie Marathons
by Nemesis Sama
Summary: Just what the title says. I, Nemesis, let X and Zero eat my homemade cheesecake as they were watching movie marathons...but...well....they started sleepwalking. (I'm not the best cook and this includes the entire Humor News Cast Tale of Fours Souls)


Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing  
  
In the empty halls of the Maverick Hunter HQ there was a young woman in her silvery cape, and black-based armor. There was a ruby in the center of her chest armor and small ruby earring on her elfish like ears. Her black silver glared hair was gleaming in the bright light of the halls and her footsteps echoed throughout the hall. She walked down the hall, sighing, until she came across another strange looking woman with fox ears, golden eyes, and claws. Her outfit was, of course, a shinto garb with a katana in its sheath at her side.  
  
"ChanChan, have you seen X and Zero?" She asked the fox eared demon.  
  
"Yeah, Nemesis, there watching TV in the lounge" ChanChan answered.  
  
"Hey Nemesis, where ya going?" A wavy blond haired woman came up wearing a light blue Chinese dress.  
  
"Uh...to go see how X and Zero like this gift I gave them, Lalaine" Nemesis laughed...evilly.  
  
"....you....didn't give them your home made cheesecake...did ya?" A girl with dark brown hair and white karate gi soon joined the conversation with a worried expression in her eyes.  
  
".......um....of...course not, Umi!" Nemesis laughed nervously. "I'll be going!" And so Nemesis went running out of the hall as fast as she could....well....floated out of the room since she barely walked when in a hurry. Why would she when she could fly?  
  
(In the lounge)  
  
"Who ya gonna call?! GHOST BUSTERS!!!" The TV sang the song as the guys in gray suits walked up with their laser beam guns...looking all cool/  
  
"I'm telling you, X. That's the guy from 'What About Bob' and 'The Man Who Knew To Little'" The red maverick hunter, Zero argued with his friend.  
  
".........okay, okay....I agree!" the blue maverick hunter, X, surrendered.  
  
"You want the rest of that....that stuff that Nemesis gave us?" Zero asked as he finished his plate of.....something.  
  
"Heck NO! This stuff rules!" X yelled.  
  
"GHOST BUSTERS!!" The TV rang again as the Navigator, Alia walked in.  
  
"You guys still awake? Geesh it's like, what? Eleven?" Alia asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's a Ghost Buster Marathon." Zero told her.  
  
".....uhhhhhhh.....how much marathon can you get out of two movies?" Alia asked.  
  
"They're showing the cartoons too!" X smiled.  
  
".....oh...well.....o...kaaaaaaaaaay" And Alia left the room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Zero asked.  
  
"Don't know." X answered and began to finish his......stuff....  
  
Time past and minutes turned into hours. The eyelids grew heavier and heavier and heavier and heavier...but... then they felt strange, something in their stomach, but they shook it off and plopped dead asleep with the TV still on.  
  
"Oh...just to let you guys know, crossing the beams is bad" Was the last thing they heard.  
  
************************************  
  
Everybody in the maverick hunter base was asleep, it was now two o' clock in the morning and no one would have been awake. EVEN THE MAVERICKS WERE SLEEPING!!!... but that's besides the point, the point is, is that everybody will soon be in panick...well...moving on.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD!!! You nearly crossed the beams" The Humor News cast sprung awake at the very loud yelling of a familiar red reploid.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Lalaine yawned.  
  
"I think it was Zero" Nemesis said as they got up from bed. ChanChan wearing her Trigun pajamas, Umi with her Ruroni Kenshin pajamas, Lalaine with her Oh! My Goddess pajamas, and Nemesis with her MegaMan X pajamas, starring Zero!  
  
"Sorry 'bout that" Then the voice of X came along.  
  
"You should be! You nearly blue up the building" Zero's voice rang throughout the halls again.  
  
The Humor News Cast decided to tip-toe to the door and what they saw scared the holly mess out of them. Zero and X were dressed in weird... rubber... well we think it was plumming suits or something but it was gray. In their hands was long sticks with weird backpacks on their back.  
  
"What the heck are they doing?" Umi whispered.  
  
"Never mind what they're doing what in the heck are they wearing?" Lalaine gasped.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they're pretending to be the Ghost Busters or something" ChanChan said.  
  
"Pretend? What's pretend?" Nemesis asked.  
  
"............ Never Mind" ChanChan sighed and walked out of the room with the rest of the Humor News cast to go see what Zero and X were doing...but...they had to retreat.  
  
"Hey guys, what ya doing?" Umi asked.  
  
"Civilians, you have to evacuate the building now!" Zero yelled.  
  
"Civilians?" Nemesis sighed. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Zero!" X yelled.  
  
"I know...get 'er" Zero yelled as he pointed the gun at Nemesis.  
  
"Huh?" Nemesis gasped flying back a bit.  
  
"I think it's because your floating....HEY!" ChanChan exclaimed just as a beam went rushing past her and rushed towards Nemesis, who swiftly dodged it.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A GHOST!!!" Nemesis yelled from high in the air.  
  
"Get the box ready, X"  
  
"Right" X yelled pulling out a....tissue box  
  
"Alright! This ghost is coming down" Zero yelled aiming his beam gun again.  
  
"RETREAT!!!" Lalaine yelled as the beam singed her Pajamas. Though everybody did retreat to the nearest exit and hid behind the dark corner.  
  
"What the hell is going on... where's Umi?" Nemesis asked looking around.  
  
"UMI!" ChanChan screamed as she rushed out of the corner and ran into her friend.  
  
"OOOOW"   
  
"Sorry" ChanChan laughed.  
  
"Oh well... man who would have thought that X and Zero would be sleep walking" Umi laughed.  
  
"Huh?" They all looked at her.  
  
"Yeah... didn't you see the glazed over eyes and drowsiness in them, Nemesis?" Umi asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't notice it since I was too busy dodging that beam gun"  
  
"All is forgiven."  
  
"Wait...reploids don't sleep walk...not if anything causes them too...something must cause them too" Lalaine said...and everybody looked at Nemesis.  
  
"...um..."  
  
"Nemesis...did you feed them your home made cheesecake?" ChanChan asked in a low tone.  
  
"...weeeeeeeeeell....err....um...well they said that they liked it the first time and they only had one piece...but...then they asked me to make more...and...well..."  
  
"NEMESIS" Everybody yelled.  
  
"....um....sorry?"  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
AN:........................................................................................................................oh boy.....................................................................REVIEW 


End file.
